


Musings

by redscarlettk



Series: revamp of old drabbles [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redscarlettk/pseuds/redscarlettk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Yamamoto-san, do you love someone?</em>
</p><p>  <em>“Huh?” Yamamoto blinked at the girl in front of him. He had just politely rejected her confession. It had happened before with other girls, but it was the first time he had been asked that. </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Musings

**Author's Note:**

> Old drabble. May or may not have a sequel

  _“Yamamoto-san, do you love someone?_

_“Huh?” Yamamoto blinked at the girl in front of him. He had just politely rejected her confession. It had happened before with other girls, but it was the first time he had been asked that._

_“It’s because, you seem happier lately. y-your smile seems warmer… ” She lifted her face, and Yamamoto saw that she was holding back tears. “I hope she makes you happy!” She cried out before turning away and walking briskly to the couple of friends that were waiting for her on the other side of the field._

After that incident, he was left with the question circling his mind. Yamamoto had never been the kind of person who gave any thought about his feelings. If it made him happy, he’ll go with it; if it hurt others, he’ll avoid it as much as he could.

So it was uncharacteristic of him to be this silent as he walked the way back home with Gokudera and Tsuna.

“A-Are you ok, Yamamoto-kun?” The brunet asked worriedly.

“Huh?” He turned to look at Tsuna in confusion. They were standing in front if the Sawada residence, the cries of Lambo and Ipin could be heard from there and Yamamoto could imagine that maybe they were playing the mafia game.

“I told you not to worry, Tenth! Maybe his stamina finally gave out and he’s sleep walking! We should just enjoy the tranquility while it lasts,” he said with his usual tone, his eyes fixated on the shorter teen.

“I’m fine, Tsuna!” He said with a light laugh that even to him sounded not quite right. “I’m thinking about tomorrow’s practice,” he lied quickly and when he had gave him a worried look. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Gokudera glaring at him.

“Well… if you sa–” Tsuna was interrupted as Lambo burst out from front door, crying with Ipin tailing behind him, yelling at him words that Yamamoto didn’t understand. Kids with their made up languages, so smart.

“Tsuna!!” Lambo cried as he clung on his leg, pulling him into the house.

Yamamoto chuckled, this happened often.

“Until tomorrow, Tenth!” Gokudera called enthusiastically as Yamamoto just waved and called out a “See ya!”

When the door slammed shut, Gokudera turned away without looking at him and continued walking towards his house.

Yamamoto followed him silently for a couple of minutes, his mind clouding with thoughts about today’s events.

So he was taken aback when Gokudera grabbed his shirt’s collar and slammed him against the wall.

“Who are you?” He snarled, his free hand full of his fireworks while the other one kept him in place. “Are you some kind of doppelganger?? Or some kind of parasitic UMA that’s taken control of the idiot’s brain? Because let me tell you, you won’t find much there.”

Yamamoto blinked a couple of times, his confusion quickly turning into amusement.

Gokudera’s frown deepened and Yamamoto lost it. He laughed loudly, bowing his head slightly as he began to feel all of his thoughts dissipate.

“What are you doing?!” Gokudera growled, taking a step back and losing his hold on the shirt.

“Gokudera says funny things!” He said happily, extending his arm and wrapping it heavily around Gokudera’s shoulders. “But I didn’t understand much of what you said,” he said, wide smile still plastered on his face.

“Don’t get so friendly with me, idiot!” Gokudera said, harshly brushing away the arm around him. “Tch, and here I thought I could finally have a first hand encounter with an UMA.” He sounded annoyed, but Yamamoto noticed his relaxed posture. “But it seems I finally cracked one mystery. It seems you _do_ think. Very little, but you’re capable of it.” he gave him a smug smirk that made Yamamoto’s smile turn soft, like it always did around Gokudera.

Before he had a chance to reply, Gokudera seemed to remember something, and turned away briskly. It was faint, but Yamamoto could’ve sworn he saw a rosy color on his cheeks. “Tch, don’t stand too close. People will think we’re friends.”

And like that, he began walking away, his hands buried on his slacks’ pockets. Yamamoto was about to follow him when he noticed they were on the corner where they normally met before visiting Tsuna.

“See you tomorrow, Gokudera!” He called out, feeling relieved of being spared of those heavy thoughts.

Gokudera gave a small wave without turning back and Yamamoto began walking home too. The smile never leaving his face.

_“Yamamoto-san, do you love someone?_

He wasn’t sure if this was love, but he definitely felt something warm when he was with him.


End file.
